Now That I've Found You
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Love will find a way from Lion King 2. for the Disney Kogan challenge! Logan and Kendall are from two completely different worlds. Maybe they can just create their own, where nobody will come in between them. Two-shot, or three-shot, haven't decided yet.
1. Anywhere We Go

**Picking a song for this story was harder than I thought. I eventually settled for this one. Enjoy!**

"_In a perfect world, one we've never known . . ."_

"I'm sick of you acting like you can just walk in and out of here as you please! You have responsibilities here, Will! Why can't you just accept that?"

"For god's sake, Jen, do you think I wanna stay here every night and listen to you scream at me like a little bitch? I have my own life to live too, you know!"

"You should've thought of that before you had two kids!"

"They don't even want me around! Katie certainly doesn't, and Ellie barely recognises me every time I'm here!"

"And what about Kendall? Don't you care about him?"

"Like having a fag for a son would boost my interest in him . . ."

"Don't you dare call him that!"

"That's what he is! Why the hell shouldn't I say it out loud?"

"Because he's listening to every word we're saying."

It was true. Kendall hid his face in his hands, tears threatening to leak through his closed eyelids. Suddenly his hiding place on the stairs felt way too crowded. A fag. His dad had called him a fag. _How could he? I thought he loved me . . ._

Kendall sniffed mournfully, shakily getting to his feet. The struggle to the front door was painful and exhausting, and it only got worse when he opened the door and he heard his parents come to see the source of the small noise.

"I . . ." His mother seemed lost for words as her eyes rested on his tear-stained face. "Kendall . . ."

Kendall just shook his head, sniffling as he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He hurried down the street, doing his best to ignore the loud bass music coming from one house or the screaming and crying from another. There was a car on the sidewalk without any wheels. The door was still swinging open, like the driver had just got out and left it there. This was his home. His crumbling old housing estate. The world sucked. He kicked furiously at an empty beer can, almost sobbing with rage. His dad hated him, his mom pitied him, and he lived in what had to be the worst place in the entire universe . . .

_"We would never need to face the world alone . . ."_

Kendall, truthfully, quite liked the small town he lived in. Sure, it was Minnesota, and the weather was a pain in the ass most of the time, but the place was peaceful enough. Today, the sky was clear, but it wasn't really warm either. The cold breeze made Kendall shiver in his cotton t-shirt. He could've brought a sweater with him. Problem was, he didn't have one. His last one had been chewed up by their neighbour's dog, Chip. Stupid thing. Stupid Ralph, with his drugs and his dog that only seemed to bark at night . . .

Kendall wondered where the hell he was going. He'd never even been in this part of town before. He looked around, slightly in awe of his surroundings. Trees planted in pots on the sidewalk. It was so different, seeing the ground covered in leaves instead of plastic and paper. He walked along, the quiet road on his right and a tall stone wall on his left. Funny, not a trace of graffiti in sight.

He reached a tall metal gate, which hung open for cars to drive through. He walked inside, eyes wide as he looked around. He didn't think he'd seen so much green anywhere in his life. There were rolling green hills, green trees, flowers all over the place. What the heck? A park, maybe? Though what kind of park had cars driving through it?

Kendall walked along the grass, looking around. There were some children playing soccer in the distance, a woman walking her dog, a couple sitting by the pond. It was amazing. How had he not known about this before? He rested his back against a tree, shutting his eyes in contentment. No screaming kids. No smell of alcohol and gasoline. No one to bother him.

_"They can have the world, we'll create our own . . ."_

He was just thinking this when he heard someone yelling, and then he went flying, rolling over and landing flat on his back on one of the little paved paths. Ok, that hurt. He struggled to sit up, head pounding. He saw a boy about his age a few feet away, sitting up too, a bike lying by his side, the wheels still spinning slowly. He hurried over to where Kendall was sitting, kneeling down next to him. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"Dude," Kendall groaned, squinting as his head continued to throb. "There are kids around here; watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry, I just looked away for like a millisecond, and then . . ." The guy shrugged. Kendall looked at him more closely. He was cute, with spiked black hair and brown eyes. He looked a little like a puppy. _Oh, great,_ Kendall thought to himself as he finally managed to sit up. _Everyone says I look like a kitten. Not a good combination. I should really just leave . . ._

"Hey, you're hurt." The boy took hold of Kendall's left arm, thankfully oblivious to the blush flooding his cheeks. Then Kendall noticed the blood trickling from a long gash on his forearm. He grimaced at the sight of it. He hated blood. "You should clean that and bandage it up; it could get infected."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Kendall snapped, finally regaining the energy to stand up. Too bad he ended up staggering against a tree almost straight away. This guy, who couldn't seem to get the message, was now holding him steady by his good arm.

"Seriously, at least let me take care of that for you. It's the least I can do."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Kendall spat, anger sort of getting the better of him because he really, really hated blood, and it was all over his arm. "I'm not going back to your house with you, I don't even know who you are!"

The guy laughed. "Relax, blondie, this isn't Eden. I'm not gonna kidnap you or stab you or anything."

Kendall forced a smile, though he felt a stab of hurt in his chest. _Eden. I live in Eden, you asshole. Snobby rich kid. _

_"I may not be brave or strong or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart . . ."_

"So, will you let me help you or not?"

"Fine," Kendall grumbled.

"Ok, great," the snob grinned, standing his bike up. "I live just down there."

Kendall stared. "You live here?"

"Uh huh."

"_Here?_ In like, a park?"

"Did you hit your head too, blondie? This is an estate. Now come on."

Jesus, people actually lived in places like this? Kendall was so shocked that he followed the guy wheeling his bike along, thinking that the world really was unfair. Still, it was pretty obvious this guy was loaded, what with his bike and his fancy jacket. Kendall shivered again as the guy said, "I'm Logan, by the way. And you are?"

"Um . . . Kendall."

_"I know love will find a way, anywhere I go, I'm home if you are here beside me . . ."_

"Ok, Kendall." Logan grinned, leading him along a row of large two-storey houses. They stopped at Number 11, and Logan pushed the gate open, walking into the front yard and leaning the bike against the wall. "Come on," Logan said, unlocking the door and walking inside.

Kendall followed him in. The hallway was gigantic; he was sure the entire ground floor of his house was the same size. He hurried after Logan into a large kitchen. He stared at all the shiny kitchen appliances, at the CD player on the counter, and the refrigerator the size of a closet.

Logan held his arm under the kitchen tap (the sink was huge too) and washed the cut out, before drying his arm off. He handed Kendall a paper towel. "Keep this pressed against your arm. I'll get a band-aid."

Kendall did as he said, sitting down on the large red sofa. "Who has a couch in their kitchen? And a TV?"

"Well, we do, obviously."

Kendall sighed, leaning back against the comfy cushions. "Figured you were a rich kid."

"I'm not rich!"

When Kendall just raised his eyebrows, Logan sighed. "Alright, I am. But I don't like it. My parents are so proper; everything has to be politically correct and all this crap." He took a deep breath. "And guess what my real name is? Hortense!"

Kendall tried not to laugh, but couldn't help himself. "Hortense? Seriously? So where did Logan come from?"

"It's my middle name. I wouldn't answer to anything else for months until my parents finally gave in. I was getting made fun of for it, and I just didn't think it suited me."

"Well, you're right on that one. Logan suits you." Kendall bit his lip straight after he said it. Oops.

Logan just laughed, bringing a band-aid over and putting it on over the cut. "There you go. All done."

"Thank you." Kendall seemed to feel better instantly. Too bad it had to end. "I should probably go."

"What, so soon?" Logan gave this adorable crooked smile and said, "Why don't you hang around for a while? I can show you more of the 'park' you're so fascinated by."

"Oh shut up, rich boy." Kendall couldn't help smiling. "Ok, then. Show me around."

_"Like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through . . ."_

Logan's favourite spot in the estate was a large patch of green grass, where there were trees for shade, but still plenty of room to lie in the sun. Which was what they both did, talking about meaningless things with the sun their equally pale faces.

"So, you like hockey too?"

"Uh huh. I play with my school."

"Oh yeah? What school is that?"

"E. Richard."

"No way!" Logan sat up, looking amazed and delighted. "Isn't that the school where all the students carry knives and the teachers don't stay for more than a month? I heard they have barbed wire on top of the walls to keep the students in."

Kendall giggled, eyes on the clear blue sky above him. Was it his imagination, or was it brighter than the sky above Eden? "Actually, I'm pretty sure all the teachers have been there since the middle ages. And the kids carry iPods, or firecrackers. No knives. There is barbed wire, though. I'm not sure why it's there; no one bothers to try and climb the wall."

"I wish I went to a school like yours. Mine is so dull you could just literally die of boredom in one of the classrooms and no one would notice."

"Well, my school's pretty boring too." Kendall sighed. "Though, truthfully, I kind of miss it."

Logan turned to frown at Kendall. "What do you mean? Were you kicked out?"

"No. I generally behave myself."

"I don't. Though I do try to get good grades. Sorry, back to you. Why aren't you in school?"

Don't tell him, Kendall. You don't even know him. Kendall sighed and got up to lean on his elbows, looking at Logan. "Well, my dad isn't around a lot, so my mom has to do extra work so she can pay the bills. My sister Katie is eleven and she goes to school, but I have to stay home to look after my baby sister Ellie. So . . . I haven't gone to school in about six months."

"Oh." Logan looked amazed. "Wow." Still, this was probably way out of his little loaded depth.

"Yep, we're not all like you, Money Bags."

"Hey!" Logan laughed. "I didn't ask to have parents who are all proper and well off . . ."

"Well, consider yourself lucky, Hortense. I'd switch places with you in a heartbeat."

Logan didn't say anything; he just looked up at the sky with a thoughtful expression. Kendall lay back down, hands crossed over his stomach. The grass was surprisingly comfortable, and they lay there contentedly for God knows how long. It was only when the sky had a red hue about it and the shadows of the trees were getting longer that Kendall realised what time it was.

"I should get going," Kendall said, getting up off the grass.

"Where do you live?" Logan asked, standing up too. "Just curious."

Kendall couldn't help smirking. "Eden."

"Oh." Logan's eyes widened. "Shit."

Kendall just rolled his eyes and started walking towards the gate. He heard Logan following him. "Kendall, I'm sorry. About what I said before."

"No biggie. Everyone else is the same." Kendall walked back down that sidewalk covered in fallen leaves, smiling to himself.

Then Logan steeped in front of him. "No, I was too judgemental. You're not like . . . I mean . . . look, I know to all your people I'm a snooty, spoilt rich kid—"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Let me finish. To my people, you're poor, shabby and can't be trusted. But I don't think you're like that, and . . . well, what do you think of me?"

Kendall shrugged. "You're alright, I guess. Sure, the fact that you probably have three of everything I have to live without bugs me, and makes me wonder what you've done to deserve so much, cos you don't seem that special to me . . ."

Logan was chuckling. "You're so feisty. I like it."

Kendall just rolled his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek to (hopefully) stop himself from blushing. They were both silent for a few moments, just standing there. Logan was looking around almost absent-mindedly. Kendall just stared at him until he eventually looked back. Then they kept staring at each other.

_Oh, for God's sake, he's clueless._

"Look, Logan, I don't have all day," Kendall sighed, eventually. Might as well be sure of himself for once. "Are you gonna walk me home or not?"

_"Now that I've found you, love will find a way."_

**Next chapter shall be longer and better, methinks. REVIEW!**


	2. We're Home

**Chapter 2! XD**

"_Love will find a way . . ."_

Logan was smiling as he walked with Kendall down the street. This boy was unlike anyone he'd ever met before, and he just wanted to know more about him. He seemed so different to what he'd expected, though he was a little rude and abrupt. But funnily enough, Logan really liked that.

"So, Hortense," Kendall said in a teasing voice. "Any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope."

"I see. How old are you, anyway?"

"Sixteen."

"Me too! Well, next month. Are you straight?"

Logan was astounded. "Why are you . . .?"

"I'm just curious is all."

"Oh. Well, it's confusing. Thing is, like boys, and girls, but I prefer boys . . . I'm not sure what I am. Um, what about you?"

"Gay." Kendall looked at him like, _Call me a fag. I dare you._ When Logan didn't say anything demeaning, he grinned and said, "Dating anyone?"

Logan's heart gave an odd thump. "Not right now."

"Ok." Kendall nodded. "Cool."

"Oh yeah?" Logan smiled. "Why? You interested?"

"Might be. Might not. I'll think about it."

_So will I. Jesus, I'll probably dream about it too . . ._ "Well, don't leave me hanging too long."

"I won't," Kendall replied with a wink.

It was only now that Logan realised they were in Eden. Just the outer area, with the blocks of flats and a tiny park. There was also a small one-storey building that had 'Rehabilitation Centre' printed on a sign above the door.

"_I was so afraid, now I realise . . ."_

There were two guys on BMX bikes nearby, pedalling up and down the ramps, flying through the air. It was pretty cool to see, until one of them looked over and yelled, "Kendall! Who's that kid?"

The two stopped cycling, looking over. "Looks like one of the stuck-ups from Halmer's," the other commented. "Well, is he? Ask him!"

Kendall looked totally confused. "I dunno what they're talking about."

"It's where I live."

"Oh." Kendall turned back to where the two guys were standing. "Yeah, he is!" he shouted back.

They were coming over, smirks on their faces. "So, what's a kid like you doing on this side of town?" the taller, brunette one asked.

"Come to see how us lesser beings live?" the smaller Latino added, leaning on his bike.

"Oh, piss off," Logan snapped. He wasn't even a little scared of them, and he'd really had enough of the 'rich kid' insults.

The two boys burst into laughter, looking delighted. "Dude, you rock! Greatest snob I've ever met!"

Kendall was laughing in the background. "Ok, Logan, this is James and Carlos."

The two grinned at him, then just like that, they hopped onto their bikes and cycled away. "Later, Kendall!"

"Um . . ." Logan really didn't know what to say.

Kendall was already walking on, Logan hurrying after him. Soon they came to a few rows of small two-storey houses. Again, Logan didn't know what to say. As they walked along the row of houses, Logan could swear he heard the distant sound of a baby crying. Then Kendall stopped, looking puzzled. "Do you hear that?"

"What? A baby? Cos that's what I here."

"Yeah, a . . . oh, God." Then Kendall was running, towards the house with the chipped paint and the gate hanging off its hinges. He had a key out and was hurriedly unlocking the front door. Logan noticed that as he got closer, the crying got louder. He followed Kendall into the house, spotting a skinny girl sitting on a slightly ripped couch in the living room, rocking a screaming baby back and forth. It clearly wasn't doing any good. "Katie!"

The girl—Katie—looked up, smiling in relief. "Oh, Kendall! Can you help me with her, please! She won't stop and I don't know what to do!" Suddenly there were tears in her eyes. "I called Dad but he's not answering and Mom went out somewhere to work, and I just . . ."

"It's ok. Here, give her to me."

Katie handed the baby over to Kendall, who immediately started rocking her back and forth gently, sitting on the couch and humming softly.

"Is that Ellie?" Logan asked quietly.

Katie nodded, watching Logan carefully. "And who are you?"

"I'm Logan."

It was amazing; within less than five minutes, Ellie had stopped crying, her little hands curling into fists. "Do you have her pacifier?" Kendall asked Katie, who rushed off to get it. In a few moments she came back and handed it over.

Ellie's eyes had soon drifted shut and Kendall had placed her in a little crib they had in the corner of the room. "You're so good with her," Logan said, genuinely impressed. He'd never been crazy about children, but Kendall had probably spent almost every day of the last six months here, skipping school to look after her. And she was pretty adorable; he couldn't really blame him.

But somehow he felt uncomfortable in this setting. "I should get home."

"Oh." Kendall nodded, looking disappointed. "Ok. Um, don't take your time. It's not always safe after dark around here."

"Ok. Um . . . see you around?"

"Yeah, that'd be . . . great."

"_Love is never wrong, and so it never dies . . ."_

Kendall walked Logan to the door, smiling at him as they said goodbye. Logan walked home, all the while wondering if he'd get to see this strange Eden boy again. He really hoped so.

Things didn't work out very well after that. Sure, the next day Logan ran into Kendall on the street and they went back to Halmer's, just lying on the grass again, talking about nothing. They ended up making it their meeting spot, and met up every day that week after school. But on Friday, Kendall explained that his mom would be working, so he'd probably have to stay home. So that Saturday, Logan was stuck with his school friends, Jack and Alan. They weren't that bad, but after Kendall, and his friends on those bikes, they just seemed so dull.

Until Jack totally caught him off guard.

"I saw you with some blonde kid the other day," he said, smirking. "Cute, I guess. Who is he?"

"Oh, he's nobody, um . . ."

"I saw him too," Alan said with wide eyes. "You should stay clear of him, Logan, I saw him heading towards Eden and I think he lives there."

"Ugh, seriously?" Jack looked disgusted. "You're banging a guy from Eden?"

"What? No!" _I wish . . . no, stop it Logan!_

"Good." Jack looked relieved. "I can't stand them. Strutting around with their bottles of beer and their big knives, thinking they're better than us; they can't even afford decent clothes either. They all look like they've just climbed out of trash cans."

Logan was struggling not to laugh; somehow he just couldn't help himself. "They've got all their bikes and skateboards too."

"Oh, yeah. The next big stuntmen of the century!" Alan chuckled. "Too bad they're all too dumb to move in a straight line."

As Logan laughed at that, he felt so guilty he thought he spotted a blonde head amongst the trees. Then he realised he did see a blonde head. A very familiar one.

Kendall was staring at him with wide eyes; it was obvious he'd heard everything. Then he shook his head in what looked like bewilderment, turned around and walked away. Logan watched him go, panic rising in his chest, his breath catching in his throat. The guys were walking away, calling Logan to join them. But he couldn't, he had to go after Kendall . . .

With a long sigh, Logan turned and followed his friends across the grass. He must've had the worst luck in the world. Every second of that day, his mind was full of the green-eyed boy who possibly hated him right now. Once evening came, he was about to go and try to find Kendall, but his fear stopped him. Eden in the dark. He'd said the estate didn't bother him, but the thought of walking through it at night made him tremble. And when he got home, his parents announced that they were taking a day trip to some relative's house the next day. Logan wanted to protest, but he couldn't without arousing suspicion. So the next day was dull, and spent in his grandma's house staring at the wall blankly, rehearsing what he had to say to Kendall in his head. _I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I . . . love you? No, that sounds a little too strong . . ._

"_There's a perfect world shining in your eyes . . ."_

"Hortense!"

Logan folded his arms across his chest, lips pressed together.

"Logan."

Logan looked up. "Yes?"

His mother was glaring at him. "Why can't you make conversation? I don't know what's got into you lately."

_Oh, nothing, Mom, I've just got this thing for a guy who lives in Eden. You'd like him actually; he's got blonde hair and these amazing green eyes, and he's not bad body-wise either. Problem is, unless I go back to him soon he might never speak to me again. __**Why did you drag me here?**_ "Sorry."

She sighed, frowning at him. He really couldn't care less. "Well, come on, we're heading home now."

_YES!_ "Ok."

The journey home was the longest ever, but suddenly they were pulling up outside his house, the car was stopping, then Logan was yelling goodbye and was out and running towards the gate. Thank goodness running was (surprisingly) one of his strong points.

"_And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you . . ."_

Sprinting, it didn't take long until Logan was hurrying past the shabby apartment blocks and run down houses of Eden estate. He spotted a few people from the last time he'd been here, but they ignored him and it wasn't long before he reached the little row of houses where Kendall lived. He walked up to the front door, took a deep breath and knocked on it. He knew Kendall would be here. He had to be.

When Kendall opened the door, his face twisted with rage and hurt. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I just wanted to—"

"Don't bother. I- I swear to God, I can't believe I was dumb enough to believe anything you said." Somehow Kendall looked like he wanted to cry and punch Logan at the same time. "You're just a snobby, stuck up little rich kid. Probably going around with your little rich friends laughing about that sad, stupid blonde from Eden—"

"Kendall, I don't—"

"Just leave me alone!" Kendall screamed, slamming the door in Logan's face.

Logan stood there for a second, then knocked again. This time a short, skinny girl answered the door. Before he could speak, she snapped, "Get lost, asshole." Then she slammed the door too.

"_They'd know love will find a way . . ."_

Logan groaned in frustration. He was tempted to knock again, but decided there was probably no point. He was walking back up the path when he heard someone calling his name. "Hey! Logan! Rich kid, over here!"

Logan looked over to where the two BMX guys were standing. He walked over to them, sighing. "Hey," he greeted in a monotone.

"Hey!" Carlos said in a bubbly voice. "What's got your million-dollar panties in a twist?"

Logan chose not to respond to the insulting aspect of that and said, "Kendall."

"Yeah, you hurt him pretty bad," James said, sounding concerned. "You know he hasn't left the house the past two days? Katie told me he's using Ellie as an excuse, but she doesn't need 24/7 attention. He's pretty upset."

Logan felt even worse.

Carlos shrugged. "Well, he shouldn't have got involved with someone like Logan. It could never end well."

"Yeah, especially since Logan's all high and mighty and Kendall can barely afford a carton of milk—"

"Hey, I'm still here!" Logan snapped. "Will you guys help me or not?"

James shrugged. "I guess so. It sucks when Kendall's unhappy."

"Yeah," Carlos added. "He puts everyone before himself and never complains, so when he's actually upset, it's just depressing."

"So when someone upsets him it just feels so unforgivable, like they must be the worst person in the world to want to make him feel like—"

"STILL HERE."

"Sorry, sorry."

"_Anywhere we go, we're home if we are here together . . ."_

All James and Carlos really did to help was take him around to Kendall's overgrown backyard, where an old, withered tree stood. James pointed to an upstairs window that was a few feet away from one of the thicker branches. "Kendall's bedroom. Good luck, rich kid." Then they left.

Logan stared up at the tree, frowning. What was he supposed to do? With a long, frustrated sigh, he began to climb. He hated trees; his hands were soon scratched and sore, but he kept going. _This is for Kendall_, he kept telling himself furiously as he struggled upwards. He finally found a spot high enough and sat for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He could see Kendall's room through the window. It was small and plain, with a little chest-of-drawers and a shabby single bed. That was really it, except for a few possessions tossed on the floor or on the dresser. Logan caught his breath when he spotted a slim, tall blonde-haired boy curled up on the bed, face buried in the pillow. The shaking from his shoulders indicated that he was probably crying.

Logan wrapped a hand around the branch he was sitting on, and leaned forward as far as he could. He could just about knock on the window with his knuckles. He quickly sat back, half afraid of falling onto the ground. When Kendall didn't respond, he leaned forward and knocked again, harder this time. Kendall sat up, looking around towards the door. Then his eyes moved to the window, where Logan was waving at him. His lip curled into a snarl, eyes narrowing. Logan saw that there were tear tracks on his face and felt another stab of guilt.

He just kept waving and pointing at the window hopefully, and eventually Kendall walked over and opened the window, leaning out over the window sill. "What do you want now?" he asked venomously, wiping at his eyes almost angrily. Before Logan could speak, Kendall added, "You're trespassing, you know. I'll call the cops on you."

"No you won't."

"What about Carlos and James?"

"This was their idea."

"So, you can't be bothered coming up with anything yourself?"

"Look, Kendall, I . . ."

"Why are you even here? To rub it in my face? To laugh at me?"

"Kendall, I'm sorry!" Logan shouted, interrupting him. Kendall seemed stunned into silence by the outburst, so Logan quickly continued before the blonde could speak again. "I didn't mean to hurt you; I don't want to hurt you. My friends and my parents mightn't think much of you, but I don't care because I know that we haven't known each other that long, but I'm crazy about you! Please give me another chance."

Kendall was just standing there, lost for words. Then he swallowed. "Logan, I . . . I don't know. I mean . . ."

He wasn't sure how it had happened, but Logan suddenly seemed to lose his balance on his withered branch. He was slipping sideways on the branch, then he was falling. "Shit!" Suddenly he was lying in the overgrown grass, the breath knocked out of him. He shut his eyes, hoping the darkness would relieve his newly pounding headache.

"_Like dark, turning into day, somehow we'll come through . . ."_

Suddenly he felt an arm loop around his shoulders, helping him sit up, and a frantic voice saying, "Logan, are you alright?"

Logan opened his eyes to see Kendall's anxious face staring down at him. God, he really loved those eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kendall laughed, half in relief. "You idiot. Don't you know anything about climbing trees? It's not rocket science."

"Don't bet on it." Logan sat up straighter. "So, will you take me back?"

Kendall looked scared, suddenly, eve though he was still holding Logan up, a gentle hand resting on the shorter boy's chest. It felt soothing to have him there. "Logan . . ."

"Just a yes or no will do. I'm not climbing any more trees."

"Ok." Kendall bit his lip, a blushing dusting over is cheeks and nose. "Yes, then. Just make sure you don't mess up again, Money Bags. I've got friends in dangerous places."

Logan grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

"_Now that I've found you . . ."_

Kendall smiled sweetly at him. The fingers on his chest curled until he was holding onto the brunette's shirt, then he leaned forward slightly, letting his lips graze against Logan's. Logan immediately leaned closer to him, kissing him back eagerly. He slumped back onto the grass, pulling Kendall down with him. It wasn't like the short, neat grass in his estate; he thought it was better. Like a little jungle. Suddenly he heard whistling and pulled back from Kendall's lips, looking up to see James and Carlos standing there with their bike, smirking. "Looks like rich kid's gonna get some," Carlos teased, shaking his hips.

Logan just glared at them. Kendall was blushing furiously. Then he smiled slyly, leaning in towards Logan's ear. "You know, rich kid, if you do want some, I'm not gonna object."

Logan eyes widened and he had to avoid moaning as Kendall pulled back, watching him with innocent eyes. "Just saying," he added softly, before kissing Logan again.

"_I know love will find a way."_

**I have decided there will be an epilogue set in the future! So I suppose this is technically a three-shot. Lol, please review!**


	3. If We Are Here Together

**Here is the epilogue. It's not very long, but that's generally what epilogues are like. Except Twilight. That epilogue was like twice as long as a few of the chapters! I still don't understand that :/**

"No. I can't."

"Please just listen—"

"No!" Kendall stormed into the kitchen of the large apartment, away from Logan. "We can't do this! What about your parents? They don't like me, you know that!"

"I don't care what they think," Logan argued patiently. "They know that eventually they're gonna have to accept that I love you and I don't want anyone else, especially not for their money."

Kendall just shook his head, eyes wide. "I don't want to come between you and your family anymore, Logan! I feel like some kind of cheap homewrecker! You're better off with anybody but me, and you know that!"

"Kendall—"

"You can't marry me!" As he said it, Kendall sat down on the couch, head in his hands as he began to cry.

Logan sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Kendall, do you love me?"

Kendall looked at him and nodded, tears still cascading down his cheeks. "But—"

"Shh." Logan brushed the tears off Kendall's face, cupping his cheeks gently. "lf you do, then please just be quiet for a second, ok?"

After a moment, Kendall nodded.

"Ok, good. Now listen carefully." Logan took a deep breath. "First of all, my parents might be snobby and look down on you, but really they only want me to be happy. And you make me happy, Kendall. Happier than anybody else would. Don't ever say you're not good enough; if anything, you're too good. For me, anyway." Logan continued hurriedly before Kendall could say anything. "And for the record, I can marry you. It's what I want more than anything, to spend the rest of my life with you, to start a family with you. Why else would I ask you to marry me in the first place? I think I've made it pretty clear that I don't care where you've come from. I only care about you." Logan smiled warmly as he smoothed Kendall's bangs out of his eyes. "You mean everything to me, Kenny."

Kendall's eyes drifted shut as Logan kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, Logie," he whispered.

Logan grinned at him, before getting off the couch. "Don't move, I'll be right back." He hurried into their bedroom, picking up the open black velvet box off the nightstand, the ring still shining inside it.

He returned to the kitchen, where Kendall was still sitting, looking up at him. He's so cute, Logan thought fondly as he walked up to him. "We're gonna do this again." He took Kendall's left hand in his and got down on one knee. He held the open box out in his other hand. "Kendall Knight, you mean the world to me. I've loved you practically since that day I almost ran you over with my bike . . ." Kendall giggled at this as Logan went on. "I love everything about you, even those 'rich boy' insults you still haven't stopped using, I'll happily deal with that if it means having you around. So, will you marry me?"

Kendall bit his lip, and Logan could still see an internal battle fighting in his eyes. But eventually he smiled and said quietly, "Ok," as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Logan took the ring and pushed it onto his finger, kissing his hand before standing up and kissing Kendall on the lips. "I love you, blondie."

"I love you too, Money Bags," Kendall replied with a grin.

Logan rolled his eyes at that familiar nickname. "So, will you come back to bed now?"

Kendall laughed, tugging Logan by the hand into their room, shutting the door behind them. "Don't be too enthusiastic, Logie. I'd like to be able to walk tomorrow."

**Well, there you have it! Lol, hoped you liked it! AND MAY I JUST SAY ONE MORE THING! There's a poll on my profile, and if you haven't voted on it yet, PLEASE do! There's Kogan on it! Lol, thanks to everyone who read, faved and reviewed this!**


End file.
